This invention is directed to a portable hand-held electric light that is designed for use by hunters of small game animals as a specific instance of utilization. The particular function of such a light is to permit hunting at night for specific types of small game animals and, for that purpose, the lamp is advantageously associated with a portable, battery-type power supply. A power supply of this type may be conveniently carried in a belt that is worn by the hunter.
While the specific intended function of the illustrative embodiment of this invention is for purposes of hunting, it will be understood that the invention is not considered so limited in its application. There are many areas of usefulness wherein a person has need of an electrical lamp of a portable nature and which is carried by the person for intermittent utilization. This invention is particularly useful for such varied purposes and facilitates the carrying of a light for instant utilization in any particular situation.